freshofftheboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Dave Selby
Dave Selby, also known as Barefoot Dave, is one of Eddie's friends. He first appeared in "Home Sweet Home-School". He is portrayed by Evan Hannemann. History Season 1 }In "Home Sweet Home-School", he said that he was waiting for his father to send him a birthday card, even though it was three weeks after his birthday. After getting all Cs on his report card, he was rewarded by his mom with a miniature basketball play set. Season 2 While at school, Dave and his friends are informed by Ned that Nicole and Chris have broken up, and witnesses Eddie asking Nicole if she wants to get ice cream with him later, to which she agrees. After school, while playing video games at Eddie's house, Dave then asks Eddie how his girlfriend Alison would feel if she knew Eddie was going out for ice cream with a girl he used to have a crush on, only for Eddie to tell Dave that Alison doesn't know about that. Eddie and Dave then talk with the rest of their friends, and while Brian suggests that Eddie just tell Alison about his old crush, Eddie responds that since he didn't tell her about it to begin with, it would seem like he's hiding something if he divulges it now. The group then spend the day making sure the girls don't meet, although Dave points out that the girls' bathroom is the one place that is out of their reach. They then witness Alison and Nicole together, with Alison revealing to Eddie that she met Nicole in the girls' bathroom and that she understands why Eddie used to have a crush on her. However, as Alison claims that they don't need to worry about old crushes, she reveals that she used to have a crush on Dave after witnessing him pet a squirrel. Jealous, Eddie witnesses Alison and Dave talking the next day as Dave is setting a squirrel trap and informs Alison that the squirrel that she thought Dave was petting had actually bit him, hence the trap, and adds that Dave probably should have created a "Dad trap" to ensnare his absent father, while also outing Dave's infatuation with Jasmine from . Dave storms off, calling Eddie out for his cheap move and prompting Alison to berate his actions. After Eddie claims that Dave and Alison hanging out is a bad idea, Nicole then walks by and asks Eddie if they're still on for ice cream, causing Alison to point out the hypocrisy in Eddie's actions. Eddie then goes out for ice cream with Dave instead, apologizing for what he had done and claiming that he had done so because he was jealous and couldn't yet comprehend and accept the fact that Alison liked him.Keep 'Em Separated Season 3 To be added Season 4 To be added Appearances *Home Sweet Home-School *Fajita Man *Showdown at the Golden Saddle *License to Sell *Very Superstitious *Dribbling Tiger, Bounce Pass Dragon *So Chineez *Family Business Trip *Boy II Man *The Fall Ball *Miracle on Dead Street *Good Morning Orlando *The Big 1-2 *We Done Son *Phil's Phaves *Michael Chang Fever *Keep 'Em Separated *Week in Review *Hi, My Name Is... *Rent Day *Gotta Be Me *Bring the Pain *Breaking Chains *Louisween *Citizen Jessica *The Taming of the Dads *Clean Slate *Neighbors with Attitude *Gabby Goose *The Flush *Time to Get Ill *Driving Miss Jenny *The Masters *This Is Us *This Isn't Us *B as in Best Friends *First Day *It's a Plastic Pumpkin, Louis Huang *The Vouch *Slide Effect *Big Baby *A Man to Share the Night With *Measure Twice, Cut Once *King in the North *Driver's Eddie *Sub Standard *Where Have All the Cattlemen Gone? *Driver's Eddie 2: Orlando Drift *Rancho Contento Gallery Cs_report_card.png Dave_got_the_best_game.jpg Aruba_jamaica_ooh_i_like_to_take_it_to_bermuda_come_on_pretty_mama.png Boy_2_Man.jpg The_Fall_ball_Dance.jpg Board_of_stuff.jpg S3E03 Eddie and his friends.jpg Gotta Be Me.jpg Week_in_Review.jpg S4E19 Lunchtime.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Students Category:Males